Many devices have been designed to facilitate the picking of fruit and the trimming of trees and the like. These operations are often difficult because the limbs of such trees are often at elevations beyond the reach of persons servicing the trees.
Thus, a person servicing such a tree must either utilize means, such as a ladder or the like, to climb to the elevation of the limb, or must pull an overhead limb downwardly and hold it with one hand while servicing it with the other. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,870 illustrates a prior art device intended to permit a person to pick fruit from an elevated portion of a tree.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means of servicing an overhead limb of a growing plant whereby both hands of the operator will be free to service the limb.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of servicing an overhead limb of a growing plant which is completely safe, and which will normally permit the operator to stand on the ground surface.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of servicing an overhead limb of a growing plant that is easy to use and which employs means which is economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.